1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety light bar signal and assembly (light bar unit) that is an advancement in the devices that are connected into existing vehicle trailer hitches. The new system contains an integrated wiring harness assembly and connectors that operate a full functioning light bar unit. The present invention also includes a method of installing the new system on a variety of existing vehicle bumpers and hitch assemblies with the use of an expanding light bar housing capable of being sized for a variety of applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
The background art illustrates a variety of trailer hitch lighting systems and decorative devices. The light bar safety and signal assembly and method of the present invention builds and improves upon on the attempts of the background art by utilizing fabricated full functioning lights instead of relying just on the brake and signal lights. The safety bar equips the vehicle with an integrated light system that utilizes a wiring harness assembly that may contain driving, brake/signal, flasher/emergency, back-up, strobe, marker, fog and illuminating lights. The present inventor has also determined that there are numerous shortcomings with the previous attempts of the background art that are overcome by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,861 by Lataster shows a light shell bumper attached to a decorative cover for a vehicle trailer hitch tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,206 to Aarons describes a cushion hitch made of toroids (hard elastomeric solid cast urethane) that function as both a spring and a shock absorber (but not vibration control) and other parts made of metal. Because of a close fit of the tube and pin, these components are coated with a material that has a low coefficient of friction such as polytetrafluorethylene. These components also fail to provide ease of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 437,431S Crouse et al. is a design patent for a light weight trailer hitch cover that consists of a basic shell that is illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,178 to Morrison provides protection of weather and a decorative cover for the trailer hitch and a description of a way to secure the unit to the hitch on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,094 to Bradford, Jr. describes a lighted sign and protected trailer hitch accessory that uses signal lights, brake lights and harness assembly that hooks-up to a trailer hitch. The Brafford patent differs in that the main objective is a lighted display sign that uses light bulbs for sign viewing. It provides a protective cover that prevents damage by weather and exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,033 to Casson et al. describes a placard or brake light installed into the hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,627 to Vo describes a cover that blocks the hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,136 Kozlarek relates to a display that employs a message systems. The signal and brake lights are small and are housed inside the display unit. The signals are located behind the message display and this limits the illumination for the signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,774 to Klemp describes a bumper with signaling brake lights that are housed in the same unit. Klemp does not have the ability to have a usable step bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,223 to Kidd and Filbrun describes a light carrier with light emitting diodes in a lens carrier that is meant to be seen when other brake lights are obscured to following vehicles that are behind.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,567B1 to Gamble describes a removable and vertically adjustable warning light attached into the hitch to warn other vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,919 to Buchanan shows an auxiliary signal light system's enhancements that are arranged in a radial fashion. The signal lights are housed in the arms and brake light attachments in the well of the housing. The turning signals are formed in the surface of the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,899 to Craven describes a type of trailer hitch cover with a decorative logo on a lens face. U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,028B1 to Crouse refers to plastic light partial shell assembly with clear lenses adapted to receive various indicia for illumination beyond the rear of the vehicle that provides supplemental back-up lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,202B1 to Oswood describes a signage patent for messages with clips on the tongue. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,101 to Divoll describes a power outlet adapter that lacks being placed on a light bar. U.S. Pat. No. D437,431S to Crouse covers design patterns for the partial shells assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,315 to Hagen describes a brake warning and step for a bumper and a warning brake light and signal light. U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,697B1 to Pichan describes a lighted sign having readily attachable/detachable display panels. Inside this housing are signal and brake lights. U.S. Patent No. 2003/0011164 A1 to Cipolla describes a metal collar configured to the same shape as the squared male joining member of the hitch. The collar was used to quite vibrations from the hitch coupling by mechanically tightening the collar. Plastic is used to coat the metal collar so that the hitch would not be unnecessarily scraped up while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. WO 000/15975 to Daudi describes a viscoelastic adhesive bonded to an intermediate element reducing vibration and noise on the friction rings consisting of “any adhesive having viscous properties and elastic properties and having a greater tendency for reducing the transmission of vibrations.” Silicone is the preferable adhesive. The adhesive with intermediate laminate metal such as steel or a laminate fiber reinforced with plastic is used for the element to reduce vibration or noise. In contrast, the plastic in the present invention is a flexible solid, e.g., not like the Daudi patent of viscous silicon that become non-flexible when used with metals and incorporated in layers that become more rigid.
U.S. Patent No. 2003/0172498 to Polzin et al. describes a cushion made of polymers that have a new layer of foam or foaming materials that accomplish vibration damping to a user. This varies from the slidable non-friction material of this patent by utilizing a foaming or foam agent to produce honeycomb cells compressing under a users grip for cushioning purposes. The entirety of each of the aforementioned U.S. patent Documents is hereby incorporated by reference.